Where's My Present!
by Hkari Ai
Summary: Its our Leaders, birthday! The bad news is, someone forgot to give her a present, what can he do to make up for it? My 1st FF


**Hikari: a little note**

This is not completely mine, you could tell by the writing difference  
My author buddy is** ManaXsavoir**, so please support her works as well as mine..

**Disclaimer: I do not own GEB, if a did I would make it an dating game lol! :D**

* * *

**It was a special day for our beloved leader, she's now 18!**

Hikari walked in after a tiring afternoon mission.

"Happy Birthday!" the 1st unit cheered, the Leader walked over to their usual place

"thanks, but really no confetti?" she joked as she sat down and grinned at them

Kota was the first one to approach her "this is my present.." he said as he handed her a small box "it's 'the first season of bugarally' so you can watch it!" she smiled and reached out her hand to Kota and thanked him, she secretly liked bugarally, sometimes Kota and Her will have a movie marathon and stay up late just talking about their favorite episodes.

Alisa was next she had a pink paper bag with a ribbon tied to the handle, she was a little shy at first but managed to hand it to her "these are clothes from Russia, it was delivered here so there's no need to worry about it being used..." she flipped her hair over her shoulder and peeked at the corner of her eye, she panicked when she saw her leader staring at her blankly "it's not that, you're not fashionable or anything, I just heard that you like clothes an-" she desperately waved her hands to clear it up but only to be cut a giggle from the 1st unit leader

she stopped and looked at Alisa and hugged her "thank you.." she whispered in her ear, Alisa hugged back,

after the hugging fest, Sakuya now stood up and gave her a white box* with a fenrir design on the left bottom corner, Sakuya greeted her and smiled. the Leader instantly recognizes the box and hugged her "thank you! thank you! thank you!" she jumped up and down with glee "it's a gift from me and Lindow" Sakua explained and then sat down

the first unit now turned to the silent teen at the corner

"where's my present Soma?" the 1st unit leader asked him as she rummaged through the white box and took out a red velvet cupcake, you could see him tense up

"what do you want anyway!" Soma asked and stared down at the floor, trying to sound cold, [I said tried]...unfortunately the Leader caught his act and replied

"hmm...how about..." everyone was waiting for her answer, she just stared at the open space, after a few seconds she turned at Soma, smiled and place her fingers flat on her lips and smiled sweetly

"How about a kiss?" Hikari asked everyone was frozen and shocked; Soma was now flustered by her response and hid his face within his hood…

Hikari's laughter echoed through the Den causing the few other God Eaters to look at them, she immediately put her hand over her mouth shutting herself up

"pfft...that was priceless...ahhaha...you...should have seen your faces!" Hikari managed to gasp out and now trying to stay at her seat while holding her poor stomach, but a part of her secretly wished it wasn't just a joke.

the 1st unit laugh all together and passed the time by talking about their day and partying but...one of them took it seriously

—•••—

Hikari slumped down on the couch in the hall of the veteran's floor. Everyone was still upstairs celebrating her birthday. Even Tsubaki she mumbled. The 1st Unit leader sighed and leaned her head back. Despite her energy, all the excitement of the day tired her out.

"Just a little nap... Then i'll go back," Hikari mumbled as her eyes slowly closed. Just as she felt herself drifting off, she heard the elevator doors open and footsteps stop just as the person left the elevator. It was probably just one of the older god eaters returning to their rooms, so she kept her eyes closed. The footsteps continued but oddly enough they were approaching her. In fact, the stranger stopped right in front of her. A part of her wanted to wake up but when she felt a gloved hand touch her cheek she stilled.

"Sleeping on your birthday?" the person teased in a soft tone. He brushed a few stray hairs away from her face. "Idiot... You keep forgetting that you're a girl here." Hikari fought not to smile or give any hint that she was actually awake to hear just how sweetly he was speaking to her. There was the sound of shifting but soon she felt a warm breath against her lips. "Happy birthday."

When his lips finally connected with hers Hikari couldn't handle it anymore. Her arms moved of their own accord and linked around his neck-effectively bringing them closer together. The man gave a small noise of surprise and broke the lip lock.

"Y-You were awake?"

Hikari licked her lips playfully and grinned. "'Forgetting I'm a girl' eh? I think the only one I have to worry about molesting me is you, Soma." His face bloomed a radiant shade of red as he averted her gaze. She found his discomfort cute and decided to add to the torment. "Y'know...one little kiss still doesn't beat the first season of Bugarally." Soma narrowed his eyes at her while she gave a pout. "What? The main character mmmph-" Hikari was cut off by the buster blader's surprise attack. His lips crashed against hers as he pinned her against the couch. Both her wrists her against the back cushion and his knee rested between her legs. Hikari groaned at the bold move but whined when he pulled away. Soma smirked.

"Who says my present is over?"

The unit leader smiled nervously. "I'm gonna be sore tomorrow aren't I?" When he didn't answer she sighed helplessly. "Alright, but be prepared to be paid back in full for your birthday. Now where were we...?" The two of them got up off the couch as Soma led them back to his room

* * *

**[.flames are half-welcome, and also please if you would suggest anything to improve my writing please do so]**

**-This Is My First FF! Yay! Well, not really, the other one was supposed to be my first…nah, what done is done! :D**

**_White box: You probably have guessed already…Yep! The white box is filled of pastries …_**

**ManaXsavoir: ending… [Works: Fly me to the moon, Room for three]**

**Me: opening… (I know it sucks TT_TT) **

**R & R**


End file.
